Wilhelmina Harker (Earth-8918)
History Early Life Not much is known about Mina Murray's early life. It is known, however, that she was working as a schoolteacher in Exeter when she met and fell in love with Jonathan Harker, an up-and-coming solicitor. The two got engaged shortly before Jonathan completed his training. The Business Trip & Friends in Need Jonathan's first major client after becoming a qualified solicitor was a mysterious Eastern European man known only as "Dracula", who wished to purchase real estate in England but needed advice for making the transaction go smoothly. While Jonathan was away for business, Mina stayed with her best friend, Lucy Westenra. Eventually, Jonathan simply stopped replying to Mina's letters for reasons unknown to Mina at the time, and she began to worry for his safety. Lucy, however, had her own problems: she had received three marriage proposals all on the same day, and needed advice. After much discussion, Lucy decided to accept the proposal of Arthur Holmwood, the son of the nobleman Lord Godalming. The other two suitors took their rejections surprisingly well and remained friends. Lucy's Turning At some point after Jonathan's client finally arrived in England, he immediately set out on creating new vampires with which to dominate the country. His first victim was Lucy, whom he visited late at night. Since Mina was staying with Lucy at the time, she was the first to notice her strange behaviors and pale, sickly appearance, symptomatic of a vampiric infection. Worrying for her friend, Mina decided to take her to Dr. John Seward, a doctor who ran the local mental hospital and one of Lucy's suitors. Unfortunately, even Dr. Seward had trouble diagnosing Lucy, so he called his former medical teacher, a Dutchman named Abraham van Helsing, for assistance. Upon his arrival, van Helsing immediately deduced the true nature of Lucy's illness and prescribed numerous odd treatments for the girl - these were ultimately to no avail, and Lucy died of her illness. Mina initially blamed van Helsing for her death and stormed off to grieve. Jonathan's Return & The Hunt Around the same time as Lucy's death, Mina finally heard back from Jonathan - he was in Budapest, recovering from serious injuries. She promptly rushed off to see him, and they later returned to England shortly after he recovered. Jonathan was shocked to discover that Dracula had already arrived and was making his power play in England, and his first thought was to make sure Mina stayed in a safe location while Jonathan went off in search of aid. Unfortunately, while Jonathan was out, Mina received a nocturnal visit from the Prince of Darkness himself, who tried to convert her into a vampire just like he did with Lucy. He was stopped at the last minute when Jonathan arrived with van Helsing and Lucy's suitors and repelled Dracula. Faced with the imminent threat of being converted, Mina and Jonathan joined forces with van Helsing and the other hunters to stop Dracula. First, they forced him off of England by contaminating his bases with sacramental bread, then chased him down back to his castle in Transylvania, where Harker slit the Count's throat, freeing Mina from the threat of full conversion. After the hunt was over, Harker and Mina finally got married and settled down back in Exeter. Powers and Abilities Powers * Dhampir Physiology ** Enhanced Strength ** Superhuman Speed ** Regeneration ** Superhuman Senses ** Extended Lifespan ** Immunity to Vampiric Powers Abilities * Leadership * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Knife/Sword Fighting * Musicianship: Mina is a classically trained pianist and singer. Category:Heroes Category:Created by N0bodii Category:Earth-8918 Category:Heroes of Earth-8918 Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Earth-8918)